Deprived Soul
by DuNuTenshi
Summary: Rangiku has a little sister and Hanatarou likes her but she can see spiritual pressure and realises that Ichigo and them are soul reapers. What will happen when one night changes everything.T for language and character death.
1. who's that girl

**Hey this is my first bleach fic and I hope you enjoy. The girl I made can be a hard ass but she is actually a sweet girl. I pretty much know what is going to happen so enjoy. **

Lunchtime was pretty peaceful with all of the gang. It consisted of Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Rangiku and other friends. Most of the group knew about soul reapers and hollows but they couldn't talk about that since of the members didn't know. It was pretty calm when Orihime then asked a question. " Rangiku, do you happen to have a little sister?" Hanataro then looked at the girls. " Well why do you think so , my last name is common but maybe I need to know her name and appearance." Rangiku replied as she looked deeply into Orihime's eyes " Well there is a girl that lives across the hallway from me, named Kitchi Matsumoto , she has brownish blonde hair, blue eyes and a caring face. Her parents and almost every close relative of hers is dead, but she keeps talking about her sister. She never said a name just Onee- chan ." Orihime finished as a look of innocence washed over her face. Rangiku then sighed " She is my sister but I thought she died when my parents were murdered." Suddenly her personality changed " Can I meet her tonight? Please!! Rukia can come too!" Everyone looked at Rukia she gave a what the hell stare and Ichigo gave an Look Away from my girl look. He was professional at that since all the guys in their school had the hots for Rukia, his girlfriend. " Well…. She ….. Sort of works tonight." Orihime said as soon as she finished she saw Keigo in his day dream probably thinking of Rangiku's sister and chest size. He got a punch in the face when Ichigo's phone rang. He flipped it open and all was heard from Ichigo was. " Hello?………. What's the matter…….okay I will be there soon." He then hung up the phone. " What's the matter?" Chad asked " Some kids were picking on Yuzu and hurt her. Hanataro get your stuff I'll walk you back to school." Ichigo said standing up and walking with a Hanataro, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Rangiku close behind.

When they got there they saw Karin and Yuzu under a tree with a girl and 20 boys. She had brownish blonde hair and blood streaming from her arm. Her uniform was stained and her legs were bruised and scraped. She then punched a kid in the face while another ran at her. She kicked him as another grabbed her. Using her foot she grinded the boys shin as the rest ran away with the rest. All actually had injuries it was just that the fight Ichigo saw was that. " You better not bully little girls or boys again unless you like an ass whooping. " She yelled as she turned to face the Kurosaki's. " She okay?" She asked as Ichigo looked at her. She had a cut on her cheek, her bleeding arm, the scraped legs, the swollen fingers the black eye and a hell of a lot of bruises. While Yuzu only had a couple scrapes and a few bruises. " Yuzu is fine thank you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?" Ichigo asked as she replied. " Kitchi Matsumoto ,class 1-B." she then saw Orihime " Hey I haven't seen you in ages. You like the stir fry I left you ?" Orihime just nodded her head. Then Kitchi looked at her uniform. "FUCK!I can't go to class like this. What am I going to do?" She started mumbling to herself when Hanataro spoke up " I'll tell the teacher you got hurt and went to get it checked out. " " Thanks so much." Kitchi said running in the direction for her apartment complex. When two people grabbed her. Chad and Ichigo. "Let me go!!" She whined/screamed. " No, you are going to a hospital." Rukia stated as she stepped in front of the held girl. Next thing you know Ichigo was on the ground with Chad on top of him as the girl looked Rukia in the eyes. " You are not my guardian so beat it and leave me alone now!!" Rukia straightened as Kitchi then went in her fighting stance. " You should never act like that KiKi." Rangiku stated in a cold tone. Waving her finger in disappointment. "Only my sister can call me that." Kitchi said not even looking at Rangiku. " Be reasonable Kit…" Hanataro started but was interrupted by Rangiku saying "Good thing I am your sister." She then held out a family photo with both girls in it. " Onee chan?" Kitchi questioned. Thinking she was getting a hug she closed her eyes, next thing she knew she was flying. Kitchi then walked away.

**So that is it for now but I'll be back whether you like it or not. **


	2. Revealing the Past

**Hey I am back hope you enjoy!**

**Kitchi POV**

I was walking and couldn't stop thinking how come she said she was my sister. My sister is dead. She died with my parents when that monster thing with the tentacles. Actually, I didn't see sissy die, but still how can she come and expect me to just love her after leaving me alone for so long!!! Uh ! I didn't even noticed that I arrived at home . I needed to clear my head. Sighing I walked into my apartment and washed off all of the blood and cleaned the wounds. I quickly changed into a black and red stripped spaghetti strap t shirt, an army green skirt that ended mid thigh, I had red translucent tights with knee high black boots. I then brushed my hair and removed all the knots leaving it shiny. Sighing I looked at a clock. I had 2 hours until I needed to work at the convenience store with Hanataro. It was a long shift but I needed to save up for college. My family was wealthy but I only can withdraw enough to pay for school, my apartment. Food and some personal things like clothes, a cellphone and music I needed to earn myself. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the door, grabbing my bag and left. I walked over to the park nearby and tossed my bag on the ground. I sat on the swing and began thinking.

I always swing to clear my thoughts and boy have I been going there a lot. One I sorta like Hanataro, I might be going insane because ever since the night my parents were killed I have been seeing these monsters and they even look at me, and usually there was ghost in the area. YES I CAN SEE GHOSTS TOO!SOMEONE SEND ME TO THE INSANE ASSYLUM!!!!!! I would always think and now I have to deal with a that girl who looks like and says she is my sister. Looking down I see my watch and notice the time. 'Schools over so I might see some kids from school.' I thought and as if on que I noticed Hanataro walking my way in some jeans and a white t shirt with long black sleeves underneath. He looked so nice with his long smooth, blue almost black hair. My heart was racing as he walked right over to me. He took the swing next to me and then asked me. " How's your wounds? I was… sorta… worried about you" He stated as I felt heat rising to my face. "I… um.. Am fine thanks for caring. It is just so confusing lately." I stated looking down to avoid his gaze. "How so? Did my cousin and Orihime drag you shopping again?" he asked with a mild chuckle as I too laugh. I was gripping the chains as I shook my head. " Na…Rukia and everyone else was trying to convince me that she was my older sister that I haven't seen in like 6 years. She even looked like her. " I said as I felt this presence. "Oh no." I muttered as Hanataro looked at me worried. "What's up?" I looked at him and then hung my head. " Okay promise not to laugh." I asked him in a low voice. I noticed he was nodding his head. " Well.. Um I can see ghosts and these monster things, with holes in their torso, and I sense one nearby, Of course I always see them" I blurted out fast in a whisper." I looked up to see an understanding look on his face. " Wow. You do? So do I." I was in complete shock then suddenly something exploded in front of us sending us flying back. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me as I collided with a giant rock. My head was hurting as I tried to stay conscious. With no avail. Soon all I could see was black.

All Around POV

Kitchi and Hanataro were thrown back and both hit large rocks. Both were unconscious as the hollow walked up to them. As he was reaching for them a large blade stopped it. He looked to see a soul reaper with orange hair, blocking him with others close behind. The Hollow lunged at Ichigo and was stopped by another blade. There was a girl with black hair with a bluish ting stabbing the hollow through the neck. The hollow then vanished into thin air. They knew that the battle was over. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked over to see Chad, Orihime and Rangiku lying Hanataro and Kitchi on soft grass.

They waited for the two to wake up. Soon Hanataro was stirring and opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun. He looked up to see Ichigo and Rukia. "W..what ha..happened?" he hoarsed out of his dry lips. "Well the hollow made an explosion in front of you and Kitchi and you two were knocked out after hitting a rock." Rukia clearly stated as Ichigo helped him up. "You were out for an hour and a half bud" Ichigo added as Hanataro looked at Kitchi she still wasn't up but she looked so peaceful. Then Hanataro remembered the conversation. " She told me about today and how she can see hollows and ghosts. Also she sensed one close and then nothing." Hanataro stated looking down and feeling disappointed with himself. " Well I can explain." They all looked at Rangiku. "Well it started when.."

_Long Long long time ago_

_It was a cold night in the soul society and Rangiku was running to meet Byakuya. In her arms was a small bundle. As she ran she knew people were looking for her and the little girl in her arms. Once she arrived she noticed Byakuya was waiting. "Alright, so we need to protect her. If some of the roque reapers knew of how she already had the spirit pressure of a cadet soul reaper, then they would want her so we will put her in suspended animation and send her to the human world. She will be raised by some of gigai and one will look like an aging you so when she is fourteen, you will look how you do then, about eighteen in human years and when she is sixteen she will be told of her heritage. Suddenly they heard crying as a spiritual pressure descended them. " Get her to safety I'll hold them off." Rangiku yelled as she ran to protect them. _

_Byakuya was just finishing when the doors busted open and three men barged in. As they were reaching for the girl she faded away and Byakuya sighed in relief as he then lunged at the opponents_

_6 years from the present _

_It was the middle of the night when suddenly a piercing scream was heard,. A little girl ran out of her bedroom and into the living room, she saw her mom and dad being killed by this grey deformed creature with a hole pertruding out of his stomach. He looked at her and she ran but she wasn't fast enough the thing grabbed her with its tentacle and was dragging her to him when suddenly her sister appeared wielding a katana ' Run Kitchi and don't look back' She yelled cutting off the tentacle the little girl ran out of the house and into the night. _

Everyone looked at her in shocked as she explained the story. All their jaws dropped and it was a very acquired silence when suddenly Ichigo spoke up. "In ever acquired silence a baby is born gay." Everyone burst into a laugh as they heard a groan. They looked over to see Ktichi awake and clutching her gut. "What happened?" She asked

**Well that is it for now please read and review. I'll update soon. **


	3. Torture Day

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile just had some friend issues and mountains of homework. Sheesh we get it teachers you want us to become clones that have no fun. …. Let me correct that MY math teacher does that. All of the other academic math classes in the same year don't have this much and we are ahead of them!! Oh well here is the new chapter enjoy.

**They had just finished explaining everything to Kitchi and she believed them … after a little proof. Even then she couldn't believe only Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were the age they said they were. When they were done explaining it to her, she rushed off to work with Hanataro sprinting with her. **

**It had been a few days and slowly Kitchi began to migrate into the group. And soon after a month they had decide that Orihime, and Rangiku move into Kitchi's apartment and split the cost so Kitchi could spend more on herself and saving for college.**

**Kitchi POV**

'**Uhh' I thought as the bright lights shone through the window and were annoying my shut eyes. Soon enough I grew tired of hoping for the sun to go die in a fucking hole and let me sleep so I woke up. I opened my heavy eyelids and sat up only to come face to face with Rukia, Orihime and Nii san. I jumped back in surprise and yelled "What the Hell!??!?!" The response I got I never wanted to hear. "WE ARE GOING SHOOOPPPPPPPPPPIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!" The three squealed in delight. ' Oh hell no.' was the only thought running through my mind. I hated shopping for clothes. When I needed clothes I would always get clothes that were affordable and were her style. None of her clothes looked slutty no matter what all the 'popular' girls at school said they did. They wore mini skirts that were really just a tight cloth around their big ass. But I knew they would forcibly drag me so if I went willingly they might be kinder on me. " Fine." I grumbled as they left me to get changed. I rose out of my sweet warm bed and grabbed some clothes. I quickly threw them on and brushed my hair. I had on a netted shirt with a tank top and and off the shoulders purple and black stripped shirt that the sleeves ended mid bicep. I also had black skinny jeans and dark purple converses with black splotches on them. I walked out and was met by the three giggling girls. I quickly grabbed my bag and was about to eat some food when I was being dragged to the door. My stomach growled in protest and just as I was going to pronounce the protests Rukia said. " We'll eat on the way." 'Great. I thought why don't you torture me more.' I thought as finally I walked with the instead of being dragged. **

**When we had arrived I bolted it to the nearby coffee shop called ' Ziggy's café ' , I ran in as fast as I could and order half a dozen doughnuts and apple juice. I quickly scarfed down all of the doughnuts and followed them with the juice. By that time Rukia ,Orihime, and Rangiku had just finished half a dozen doughnuts TOGETHER!!. So they slowly finished down the drink slowly.' Which I didn't complain about.' and then began walking to the top floor. As we were walking I suddenly caught a glimpse of orange, brown and blackish blue hair. It took a second to click. 'Black Blue Hair." 'OH MY GOD !!!! It is Hanataro.' While I was in my own little dimension said guys began walking over to us. I began panicking. 'Oh my god I hope he wasn't downstairs when I was such a pig swallowing 6 doughnuts.' As I thought this they had arrived and Rukia was already holding hands with Ichigo and kissed him. ' Great. Cuz I SO want to watch them makeout.' I though sarcastically. ' and why did kami want me to be tortured today. ' I added. Suddenly I heard someone speaking. " Hey Kitchi." I looked over to see Hanataro right beside me." Oh .. Um…. Hey." I stuttered out trying to prevent the blush from adorning my cheeks. "So what brings you here today?" I asked nervously. "Oh well I need some more clothes since I have gotten taller since I last bought clothes." He chuckled after saying that. " What about you?" he added after he finished his explanation. I was trying to avoid eye contact . "Well I was kidnapped and forced to go shopping with the girls, only to have to see your cousin make out with Orange- top." I replied a little quickly replied. He chuckled slightly. "Yeah Ichigo dragged me here too. Since I was taking too long to get my butt in gear and get clothes. " I giggled along with him as I then looked around. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Rangiku had left. " Hey where did they go?" Kitchi asked looking around again. " I dunno but let's go before they come back. " Hanataro said in a whisper which surprised Kitchi. She just nodded her head and followed him through the mall. **

**Hope you liked cuz it took me a few days and I am sick. But I am getting better.**


End file.
